


We See You

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, GlaiveWeek, Military Training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Sonitus Bellum is not a very talkative man, and wouldn't talk about much of his personal problems or thoughts with the other Glaives. When that special day comes around, he doesn't expect anything other than the usual normal routine. Surprise surprise, Glaive family has your back.





	We See You

**Author's Note:**

> For Glaiveweek Day 2: Birthday and Best Buddy

Sonitus rarely ever spoke up about anything personal with his fellow glaives. It's not that he didn't trust them, he definitely did especially in the field. However, more personal things, he tended to want to keep to himself. He didn't want to burden them with his problems as they all had their own troubles. Not to mention, he could handle it. He shouldered his problems on his own for as long as he could remember so there's no reason to bother others with it. 

He really shouldn't be so surprised walking into headquarters to see Axis standing in the lobby waiting for him, considering that the two of them got along very well. Though, it was surprising that the man didn't head straight to training like he usually would. Sonitus raised a brow at him and got a shrug in return. Axis fell into step with him as they both made their way to the training grounds. When the two entered, they were surprised to see Nyx and Luche sparring out in the field. Sonitus took in the sight and went to watch from a safer part of the field.

“Come on, Luche! Did you forget how to fight?” Nyx mocked playfully as Luche rolled his eyes. 

“I let you win one time, and you let it go to your head,” Luche replied as he flicked his dagger around in his hand. Nyx grinned and noticed Sonitus and Axis. He relaxed and smiled at them. Luche followed Nyx's gaze before sheathing his dagger, “Morning, Sonitus, Axis.”

“Morning, is it just the two of you here today?” Sonitus inquired as he glanced at the two sweat covered men. Axis nodded at the both of them in greeting. He watched all of them quietly.

“Nah, there are others but they're all doing shit around HQ,” Nyx answered sheathing his kukuris and putting an arm around Luche's shoulders. Luche shrugged Nyx's arm off without a word.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Luche stated calmly, “I'm going to need your assistance after lunch, Sonitus.”

“Sure, Axis and I will be training in the gym,” Sonitus replied and tapped Axis's shoulder gathering his attention, “let's get today's training finished and we can go drag Tredd out for lunch.” Axis nodded and started to follow Sonitus when he saw Luche's intense gaze on him making him pause. Axis blinked and nodded subtly before turning on his heels to follow Sonitus towards the gym. Nyx used Luche's shoulder as a support beam. 

“You're up to something, Mama Luche,” Nyx pointed out calmly.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Nyx,” Luche responded while walking away from the training grounds, almost making Nyx fall face first without his shoulder for support, “and stop calling me that.”

“The hell you don't,” Nyx retorted, “and I won't stop calling you Mama Luche. It's just too funny to me.”

Sonitus stepped into the gym with Axis following behind him quietly. Sometimes, Sonitus thinks Axis has the quietest footsteps among the Glaives. Sonitus knows that Axis prefers to remain silent and only speak when he really needs to, which lucky for him its usually never. Sonitus and Axis started on their training. Axis watched carefully while Sonitus started on the bench press. Sonitus pushed the bar with weights up as he did his sets. 

“Axis, do you think there's something going on between Nyx and Luche?” Sonitus questioned continuing to get through his sets. His eyes connect with Axis's dark ones and he sees the questions behind Axis's eyes, “I don't know exactly, but they used to get on each other's nerves so now that they're always seen together sparring feels strange.”

Axis pondered the thought and shrugged not really making a statement about it. Sonitus frowned while pushing the heavy bar up again. 

“You don't think there's something, at all?” Sonitus watched as Axis's face changes expressions and stayed on the expression of 'please don't make me think about this.' Sonitus chuckled and he had to put the bar back on the bench before he flattened himself laughing at the implications of what was most likely going through Axis's mind, “you know, Tredd's going to bring this up during lunch right?” Sonitus sat up to look Axis in the eyes. Axis glanced up at the ceiling while rolling his eyes in exasperation, “your turn.”

Axis took a breath and laid down on the bench after they switched places. Axis quietly went through his sets with intense focus. Sonitus kept watching over him as they went through the sets in a comfortable silence. Axis put the bar back up and sat up breathing. Sonitus tapped his shoulder and motioned with his head nod towards the mat for some hand to hand. Nodding, Axis pushed himself up onto his feet and followed Sonitus over to the mat before they started their little friendly spar.

“Did you add a new move in?” Sonitus inquired as he blocked a punch from Axis. Axis smiled subtly as he brought a leg up to kick at Sonitus's head. If there was one thing that Sonitus had some trouble with it was hand to hand. Give him a weapon of any kind, and he'll be able to use it immediately but hand to hand did not come to him as easily, “Holy fuck, Axis!”

There was a quiet chuckle as Axis spun around and punched him in the gut as Sonitus bent over from pain, Axis wrapped his arm around Sonitus's neck and held him in an arm lock. 

“Axis...I give!!” Sonitus gasped out, gripping at Axis's surprisingly strong arm lock. Axis released the arm lock and stood back frowning a bit, “yeah, I definitely need more work on that,” Sonitus glanced over at Axis, “you're always so quick to move from one action to another.” Axis shrugged before walking over to him and moving to show him where he could improve. They worked on those until there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two of them glanced up from their work and saw Tredd leaning against the doorframe grinning.

“Hey, you two done?”

“Tredd, yeah give us a few and we'll go get some food,” Sonitus replied while Axis straightened up and brushed off his jacket of dust. Tredd smirked and went off to wait somewhere else for them. Axis glanced over at Sonitus as he took a nice gulp of air, “let's go, don't want to keep him waiting too long.” 

After cleaning up, the two met up with Tredd in the lobby. Tredd was flipping through a magazine absently before noticing them and dropping the boring thing on the side table. 

“About time, Astrals I'm starving,” Tredd greeted as the other two fell into step with him as they left Headquarters, “how was morning training?”

“It wasn't all that bad,” Sonitus replied while Axis shrugged quickly, “what have you been doing all morning?”

“Me? Was out on patrol with some of the others,” Tredd answered as they made their way towards the places that were willing to serve them. 

“That's why it was so empty, surprised the Captain didn't stick Luche on the patrol with you,” Sonitus pointed out softly. Tredd shrugged as they walked down a few flights of stairs.

“Probably needed him for something,” Tredd replied absently, “paperwork, most likely.”

“Heh, we're so lucky that he'll do all the paperwork,” Sonitus stated while Axis glanced up at the overpass. He tilted his head when he saw a black cat staring down at them. When the two made eye contact, the cat ran off, disappearing around the corner. Axis blinked before mentally shrugging and continuing after the other two as they continued to talk. Out of the corner of his eye, Axis noticed the black cat again before it darted off.

“Ah, finally here,” Tredd stated as he stopped in front of a restaurant, “Sonitus, go grab a table first, I need to make a phone call.” 

“Sure,” Sonitus answered as he started to open the door, almost pulling out a dagger at the loud popping noise and rainbow confetti came floating down on top of him.

“Surprise!” a chorus of voices cheered as he blinked at the scene that played out of him. The entire group of glaives was standing in front of him with a cake and presents.

“The hell?” Sonitus blurted out confused.

“Happy birthday, Sonitus!”

“Wait, how did you guys...” Sonitus inquired softly while a black cat walked past them while jumping up gracefully into Luche's arms, “I should have known.” Tredd chuckled as he patted Sonitus on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you probably should have, but that would have defeated the surprise,” Tredd stated smiling amused. Axis pushed them both inside and shut the door behind him to commence the enjoyment of the birthday party.


End file.
